Récit du monde sorcier
by Eliane Gil
Summary: Jeux de mots et d'imagination inspirés par des Fan-art
1. L'ombre du Loup

**Hello, Hello !**

Il y a quelque mois j'ai eu l'occasion d'écrire deux OS pour la rubrique "Arbres à Texte" de la Page "Répertoire de fanfiction" et j'ai adoré cet exercice ! Pour tout clarifier, le principe des Arbres à Textes est vraiment très simple, l'administrative de la page nous donne une image (on peut indiquer nos préférences en terme de pero/pairing ou pas) et nous avons pour mission d'écrire un texte autour de cette image.

La rubrique a malheureusement était arrêtée, mais j'ai décidé de continuer cet exercice en choisissant des Fan-art moi-même ou en demandant à des amis (dont ma béta) de choisir pour moi (histoire d'avoir un peu plus de challenge). Si vous voulez me proposer des petits défis surtout n'hésitez pas =)

Cet exercice m'a aussi permis de me rendre compte que j'étais beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les OS que les fic longues !

Sur ces bonnes paroles je vous laisse découvrir tout ça !

* * *

Cet OS a été écris dans le cadre des "Arbres à textes" et à été inspiré par unfan-art de mogoliz intitulé "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" qui représente les maraudeurs dans un couloir, penchés au dessus de la carte du maraudeurs, leurs ombres représentant leur forme animale à chacun. Vous pourrez trouver le fan-art sur Deviant-Art !

Voilà ce que ça m'a inspiré !

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **L'ombre du loup**

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, l'ombre du loup avait toujours été là. Elle était le Croquemitaine, le monstre sous le lit, enfoui dans les ténèbres. Elle attendait son heure et le disque lunaire, cercle parfait crevant l'obscurité. Elle était la crainte et la pitié dans les yeux de sa mère, la culpabilité dans ceux de son père. Elle était le rejet et le dégoût dans le regard des autres. Elle avait forcé sa famille à déménager à travers toute l'Angleterre, passant de village en village avant d'atterrir dans une bourgade moldue au nom imprononçable, même pour les gens du coin. Du moins c'est ce qu'en avait déduit Remus, du haut de ses 8 ans, lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'aucun des villageois ne le prononçait de la même manière. Sa famille avait vécu recluse, le tenant éloigné des autres enfants. Il s'était enfermé dans les livres, cherchant une échappatoire à l'ombre dont l'agressivité grandissait au plus il s'éloignait des autres. Il redoutait les pleines lunes et les marques qu'elle laissait sur son corps. Elle avait quitté l'antre protecteur de sous le lit et s'était glissé dans la maison influençant chaque jour un peu plus ses parents. Remus n'avait pu retenir plus longtemps son sentiment de culpabilité. Il s'était muré dans sa solitude, ne cherchant plus à retrouver les autres enfants en douce.

Lorsque la lettre de Poudlard était arrivée, il avait pris peur, tout comme sa mère. Son père n'avait pas ouvert le courrier et avait simplement déchiré le tout avant de le jeter au feu. Ils devaient se faire une raison, tous les trois, jamais Remus ne pourrait se rendre à l'école de magie. Pas avec l'ombre qui rôdait. Les enveloppes estampillées aux armoiries de l'institut de magie avaient continué d'arriver et Lyall n'avait pas cessé son rituel, la mort dans l'âme. Remus s'était résigné, il continuerait d'apprendre la magie avec son père et en autodidacte. La venue d'Albus Dumbledore fit reculer l'ombre et sa colère. Derrière la peur qui envahissait Remus se dévoilait un soupçon d'espoir. Il allait pouvoir quitter le village au nom imprononçable et se rendre à Poudlard.

C'est terrorisé qu'il agita la main en direction de ses parents tandis que le train s'ébranlait et s'éloignait de la voix 9 ¾. La peur ne l'avait pas quitté lorsqu'il monta dans les barques pour traverser le lac noir. Elle l'accompagnait toujours quand il s'avança lentement vers le Choixpeau avant de se diriger vers la table des Griffondors, la maison des braves et des hardis. Il avait tout de suite apprécié ses compagnons de chambrée, la timidité de Peter, l'extravagance de James et le côté rebelle de Sirius. Mais l'ombre guettait et bizarrement Remus s'était senti plus seul que jamais. Les semaines étaient passées, puis les mois avant que son secret n'explose au milieu du dortoir. Il avait eu peur de recevoir du dégoût, il n'eut que du soutien et de l'amour. Une amitié folle qui avait conduit les quatre maraudeurs en herbe à briser plus de la moitié des règles de l'école et probablement une bonne quinzaine de lois ministérielles.

— Lunard, tu n'entends personne arriver ? Interrogea la voix anxieuse de Queudver

— On l'aurait vu sur la carte si quelqu'un arrivait ! rétorqua Patmol.

— On n'est pas certain que la carte fonctionne vraiment…

— Elle fonctionne, lança Cornedrue d'une voix assuré.

Ils avaient l'air fin tous les quatre plantés au détour d'un couloir, penchés au-dessus d'une carte magique créée par leurs soins et éclairés par la baguette de Patmol. Lunard pivota légèrement sur lui-même. Dans leurs dos, le mur de pierres était habillé de leurs ombres vacillantes. Pendant quelque seconde il eut l'impression d'y déceler un loup, un chien, un cerf et un rat. Il esquissa un sourire. L'ombre du loup était toujours là, mais elle n'était plus seule.

Fin

* * *

J'espère que ce court texte vous aura plu !

 **A très bientôt**

 **Eliane Gil'**


	2. Warming Kisses

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tou-te-s**

Cet OS est le second que j'ai réalisé pour la rubrique "Arbres à textes", il a été inspirés par un fan-art de Peregrinus5Floh intitulé "Warming Kisses" (vous le trouverez sur deviant-art), représentant George et Luna entrain de s'embrasser dans la neige.

Un mini challenge pour cet OS puisque je n'avais jamais songé au pairing George/Luna et aussi parce qu'il s'éloignait de mon sujet favoris, j'ai nommé les Maraudeurs !

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Warming Kisses**

Tout était blanc autour d'elle, les collines, la forêt et même le ciel. Les flocons virevoltaient, formaient une danse incertaine qui se terminait dans sa chevelure blonde. Son visage disparaissait à moitié sous l'encolure de son manteau, le froid avait fait rougir ses joues, ses yeux fixaient un point invisible sur la ligne d'horizon. Il ne s'attendait pas à la trouver ici. Il s'attendait à ne trouver personne ici. C'était son point de fuite, lorsque l'absence devenait trop lourde. Il se laissait tomber sur le sol, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige. Lorsqu'il avait aperçu sa silhouette, il avait manqué de faire demi-tour. Au crissement de la neige sous ses pas, Luna avait alors tourné la tête dans sa direction et lui avait souri. Aucun son n'avait franchi ses lèvres, sa bouche s'était seulement étirée en un sourire vrai et bienveillant. Il avait fini par s'approcher et, fidèle à son habitude, s'était assis à même le sol, la neige mouillant ses vêtements, le froid le saisissant jusqu'à l'os.

Cette rencontre se reproduisit le lendemain et le jour suivant avant de devenir un rituel. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait, jamais. Parfois, Luna faisait apparaître une couverture qu'elle posait délicatement sur les épaules de George. Peu à peu, la neige commença à disparaître, les flocons furent remplacés par du pollen, l'herbe à leur pied poussa et devint grasse. L'hiver laissa peu à peu place au printemps. Le rouquin prit la parole le 2 mai, un an jour pour jour après la mort de Fred. Il laissa exploser son chagrin, comme jamais il l'avait fait. Pour la première fois, Luna s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur la sienne. Le lendemain, ils parlèrent des heures durant, suivant la course de la Lune jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit chassée par les premières lueurs de l'aube.

Le printemps laissa place à l'été, puis aux couleurs chatoyantes de l'automne, bientôt chassées par le froid hivernal. Ils n'avaient jamais cessé de parler, ils ne se voyaient qu'ici, sur les pentes désormais blanches de la colline. Cela faisait maintenant un an que Luna avait chamboulé son quotidien. Un an que le vide dans son cœur s'estompait et que le fantôme de son frère avait peu à peu cessé d'être un fardeau pour devenir une force. George gravit la pente à grandes enjambées, retenant d'une main son chapeau, que le vent menaçait de faire s'envoler. Il avait hâte de retrouver la jeune femme et d'entendre le son doux et rêveur de sa voix.

Tout était blanc autour d'elle, les collines, la forêt et même le ciel. Le vent s'enroulait dans ses cheveux, les entraînant dans un ballet incertain. Elle portait le même manteau, avait enfoui son visage dans l'encolure de la même manière. Elle s'était retournée au son de la neige sous ses pas et, avait un affiché un sourire presque identique à celui qu'elle lui avait adressé, un an auparavant. George avait accéléré le pas avant de se figer face à elle. Ses mains encadraient le visage rêveur de la jeune femme, sans le toucher, comme par peur de sa réaction. Les doigts fins et glacés de Luna s'enroulèrent autour des siens. Elle repoussa doucement les mains du jeune homme avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle baissa ses talons et redressa la tête dans sa direction, incertaine. George se pencha alors vers elle et l'embrassa avec passion. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé après. À un moment, ils avaient dû perdre l'équilibre, car Luna était allongée dans la neige sous lui, son chapeau avait roulé un peu plus loin. Pour la première fois depuis presque un an, il se sentit envahi par l'espoir d'être à nouveau heureux.

 **Fin**

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ce texte vous aura plu !

 **A bientôt**

Eliane Gil'


End file.
